Don't Hold Your Tongue
by Dustbunny3
Summary: [One-shot][IDW Comics-verse][KimberStormer] Kimber and Stormer cuddle and chat.
A/N: Man, I suck at crossposting... Anyway! I wrote this for Femslash February. It's based on the panel of Kimber and Stormer spooning during the montage in… #4, I think? I'll have to check. I wanted to do something with them on a shoe-shopping date, but that idea ended up getting absorbed into my fixation on that panel instead. So, yeah, this is really just fluff. I name-drop a website in here, btw, that may or may not actually exist. I just wanted something that was a pun. Enjoy!

.

It's a good day for cuddling– chilly and overcast, air clammy with the promise of rain. Thunder rumbles a distant greeting and lightning flashes almost lazily through the clouds.

Inside, Kimber is laid out the couch with Stormer in her arms. There's something poetic about it– storming, Stormer, it almost writes itself– but Kimber only gets as far as _I'm spooning with Stormer_ before her muse passes out from glee. The thought hits her all over again every few minutes and she can't help pressing close and nuzzling into Stormer's soft, curly hair. She might feel embarrassed about it if Stormer didn't respond every time by pressing back and squeezing the arms wrapped around her middle. Besides, it doesn't pause the conversation long– only for as long as Kimber's hands aren't free to talk with, if it's her turn– so there's no harm done.

They lay together and cuddle close and talk about nothing in particular. Kimber would love to talk to Stormer about music, about her music and Stormer's music (and possibly the music they could make together, maybe, maybe, some day, please). She has so many questions and so many things she wants to say; she can taste the words on the tip of her tongue, so close to freedom that she can taste that too. But shop talk is banned by mutual, unspoken agreement, so she swallows them down and fills in the spaces they would have been with talk of other things. No one ever accused Kimber Benton of being short on talk.

What she really likes, though, is getting Stormer to talk. Stormer is a great listener, Kimber has found, but not much of a talker. It's happened more than once that Kimber will ask Stormer a question and then five minutes later find herself five minutes into an answer of her own, none the wiser of what Stormer might have had to say.

(It wasn't like that the first time, Kimber remembers just a little bitterly. They'd had a nice back-and-forth going over that coffee.)

Stormer isn't shy, not exactly, just seems to take it as a given that what Kimber has to say is more interesting than what she has to say. Which, wow. Kind of an ego boost, admittedly, but Kimber finds herself as hungry for Stormer's words as she is for pizza at dinner time. Unfortunately, she also finds Stormer almost as reluctant to give up those words as Jerrica is to order pizza every night.

Kimber is fishing her phone off the floor, Stormer beneath her laughing into the couch cushions at Kimber's exaggerated sounds of effort, when it occurs to her that it's happening again. She'd asked Stormer about what sort of pets she likes and was somehow led into looking up a cat video with no knowledge whatsoever of what sort of pets Stormer likes. She pouts against Stormer's neck as she pulls up bookmarks on her phone. She's scrolling to find the right link and wondering if she should try asking again when Stormer gasps and grabs her hand.

She's let go again by the time the jolt of surprise is through Kimber, apologizing and pulling her hand to her chest like she's bringing it to heel. Kimber props herself up a bit more to blink down at her, eyebrows arched in question. Stormer tries to hide her blush in the cushions, peeking at Kimber from the corner of her eye, under her long lashes.

"Sorry," she mumbles. "Just, um. I know that website and…"

Kimber looks at her phone screen, mouth open to ask which site Stormer means. Instead, she ends up sucking in a breath of her own, jolting into a more upright position and saying all on one breath, "Omigosh, do you shop from _Shoe In_ too?"

"It is my _favorite_ ," Stormer gushes, her smile bright in her eyes. "I just discovered it a few months ago, but I get all my shoes there now."

"Ohh, me too!" Kimber says, wriggling with glee. "Did you manage to get in on that blitz sale on the–"

"On the heels, yes!" Stormer cuts in, wiggle so that she and Kimber are now face to face, clutching at each other's shoulders. "That's how I found the website!"

And she's off. Kimber's breath catches as Stormer chatters away, bright and exciteable, a mirror of Kimber herself. She's beautiful when she talks like this– more beautiful than usual, that is– and part of Kimber is afraid to do anything that might make her stop, but quiet just isn't in Kimber's nature. It isn't long before she's injecting into Stormer's monologue, adding to the buzz of shoe-phoria. To her delight, rather than stop Stormer, it encourages her. Soon, they're wrapped in each other's arms, breathing their words against each other's lips. They kiss a time or two while they're at it, not pausing even then, Kimber's hands fluttering against Stormer's back as she talks and Stormer's fingers twitching at her hips. In the background, thunder rolls as if joining the conversation.

Yeah, it's a good day for cuddling.


End file.
